Seishun Kyousoukyoku
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: As it is I'll only share things with you And before long we'll realize that that's everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together!


Maaf banget buat temen-temen yang kenal aku, –yah aku kan ga terkenal amat jadi ga begitu berarti- lama banget hiatus, udah balik tapi buat fic nya dikit2 sekali. Gomen yaa~  
Fic ini udah dari dulu banget pengin buat tapi ga ada waktu terus jadi baru sekarang deh kesampean. Padahal lagu Seishun Kyousoukyoku bener-bener bikin inspirasi berkembang. Disaranin banget deh buat baca fanfic ini sambil terus dengerin lagu Seishun Kyousokyouku. Dijamin lebih terasa nyeseknyaa~ Makasih ya yang udah mau baca fanficku. Yah kalau sempet review tolong sedikit diselip saran dan kritiknya kalau ga sempet ya gapapa tak ada paksaan kok. X) Asal udah tertarik aja Makasih banget. Terus berjuang ya buat nemuin Sahabat sejatinya karena tanpa mereka rasanya hidup kurang seru soalnya ga ada yang diajak berantem sama seneng bareng. Mereka yang buat kita jadi lebih mandiri loh. Sahabat itu lebih hebat pengertiannya dari apapun kalau kalian tau artinya lebih baik dan tepat. Sekian curcolnya~~ Silahkan dibacaa~

* * *

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**Seishun Kyousoukyoku **© Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

**Setting** : Shippuden tapi AU. XDD (Full Naruto POV except OWARI Author POV)

**Rated **: K+

**Genre** : Friendship, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** :

As it is I'll only share things with you

And before long we'll realize that that's everything

My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears

These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together!

**Warning** :

OOC, typo (s), sedikit BL tapi aman untuk dikonsumsi kok, inspirasi dari lagu, if you don't like please click back.

* * *

_It's only to you!As it is I'll only share things with you_

_And before long we'll realize that that's everything_

_My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears_

_These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together!_

Dan disana kamu berdiri tegap tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Kepalan tangan yang kuat, mata kosong yang menatap lurus kedepan, tetesan darah pekat jatuh tepat disisi kakimu. Aku disini mematung memperhatikan seluruhmu. Hembus napasmu yang mulai tak beraturan karena amarah. Disertai dendam yang membara membuatmu tak seperti orang yang selalu aku kenal.

Apakah alasan itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?

Menurutku itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi jika itu benar… sungguh aku merasa sangat kecewa. Bukan karena masalah pribadimu tapi karena sifat kekanakanmu.

Kenapa hanya karena itu kau membuat seluruh sahabat, teman dan guru-guru yang menyayangimu menangis?

Disini. Di tanah kelahiranmu, di tempat semuanya menjadi saksi kamu ada dan hidup kini beralih menjadi tempat dengan penuh bara api dan kehancuran. Kamu yang membuatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu yang menghancurkan desa yang telah merawatmu. Kamu menghancurkan kepercayaan kami dan lebih memilih orang itu. Orang yang sama sekali tak pernah peduli denganmu. Dia hanya menginginkan kekuasaaan.

"Kau tak pernah paham, Sasuke. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Seperti halnya Orochimaru. Dia hanya memerlukan kekuatanmu untuk menghancurkan Konoha."

Aku mencoba dan mencoba untuk meyakinkanmu. Tapi apa jadinya. Kau tetap bersikeras dengan pendirianmu. Tatapan itu tetap tak pernah berubah. Tetap seperti saat dulu kita berada di posisi yang sama. Bersaing karena sebuah egoisme.

"Dimana dirimu yang asli Sasuke. Dimana?!"

Aku tahu begitu juga seluruh Konoha. Tahu seperti apa kamu itu. Kamu yang tanpa dendam selalu tersenyum ceria selalu mencintai dengan tulus. Aku sering melihatnya, saat dimana Itachi selalu melatihmu dan tawa bahagia itu tak pernah lepas darimu.

"Aku tahu. Nii-san mu punya alasan yang masuk akal tentang pembantaian malam itu. Aku tahu jika dia masih menyayangimu sampai kapanpun."

"Sasuke aku mohon kembalilah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta padamu. Cukup ini yang terakhir. Aku hanya tak ingin benar-benar menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu."

"Karena aku menyayangimu Sasuke. Karena kami disini untuk membawamu kembali."

_Things like irritation and a little bit of loneliness_

_What do they mean to us?_

_We're not in the middle of a drama now_

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_Even if we could turn back to that voice, no one would be there, would they?_

_This is why we cry so loudly_

"Kamu tak sendirian… tak pernah."

Kemarilah Sasuke. Kumohon. Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan kecewakan kami lagi. Jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Cukup. Jangan jatuh terlalu jauh dalam kegelapan karena tak ada yang bisa membantumu kembali. Mereka malah akan membuatmu buta tentang hidup yang damai itu seperti apa.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Kumohon..."

aku menunggu dengan tak tenang. Takut akan reaksimu, takut jika kamu lebih memilih mereka. Kututup mataku pelan. Lalu sebuah gertakan disertai geraman membuatku terkejut. Ternyata sifat keras kepalamu tak pernah berubah.

As it is there isn't anything except what we share

And then you'll realize that the present is everything

My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears

And then we become the pale see and melt together!

"Cukup basa-basi nya. Aku tak perlu ceramahmu Uzumaki Naruto!"

dan dengan kata itu kamu kembali melanjutkan pertarungan kita. Kamu kembali mencoba menjatuhkanku dan membunuhku.

Aku terdiam. Membiarkanmu menjatuhkan seluruh senjatamu. Membiarkanmu menyakitiku. Dan saat itu aku merasakan setetes air yang terasa hangat itu, aku tersentak. Kau menangis.

Wajahmu yang benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihan itu terlihat sangat jelas dari bawah sini. Dentum jantungmu yang mulai teratur seiring lepasnya amarah dari hatimu. Saat itu kuhapus seluruh kesedihan yang mengalir membentuk sungai kecil. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri air mataku pun ikut terjatuh karena mu. Ku bangunkan diri dan mencoba mendekapmu. Membawamu ke dalam pelukan persahabatan.

Membawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja." Saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, jemari putih pucatmu mencengkram keras baju hokage ku. Kau menjatuhkan wajahmu di sela tengkukku. Tangismu semakin keras hingga awan hitam bergeser posisi berganti lagit biru muda cerah damai tanpa noda. Suara kecil itu benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Jika ini telah selesai, kumohon berjanji padaku Naruto. Berjanjilah untuk membiarkanku pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku sangat tak mengerti keinginannmu Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan maksudnya pun aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau ingin pergi? Apa tinggal disini sangat membuatmu tersiksa. Tapi kenapa kamu mau membantu kami. Sungguh ini sangat membuatku bingung.

Kulihat wajahmu terangkat, suaramu yang rendah terdengar bergetar namun sebuah kekuatan di dalam sana membuatmu berbicara lantang dan sangat percaya diri.

"Hn… Naruto, aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku tak ingin terikat nama Uchiha ini. Rasanya sangat terkutuk. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi seorang Sasuke yang lepas dari semua benci dan dendam. Sudah lama aku ingin melepas semua rasa kesal dan benciku karena aku lelah, Naruto. Aku lelah menjadi orang yang dibenci. Padahal bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan aniki ku. Sekarang saat aku sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya, aku ingin membuatnya nyata. Membuat apa yang aniki telah rencanakan. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat itu. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang terbaik bagiku. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku membantumu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha."

Kata-kata mu sangat membuatku tersentak. Kaget dan begitu tak percaya. Ini adalah Sasuke, sahabatku yang sangat mengerti cara menyanyangi itu seperti apa. Kini aku bangga padamu.

"Tentu Sasuke. Aku sangat menantikanmu yang seperti ini dan kamu berhak menentukan masa depanmu. Asal itu tak membebanimu. Asalkan itu tak membuatmu lupa siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Dan bersama senyum kecil itu, kita bangkit berdiri saling membantu sama lain. Saat semua melihatmu kembali berpihak pada Konoha yang ada hanya rasa tercengang. Tapi mereka harus tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Sasuke yang mereka kenal itu adalah Sasuke yang selalu rela berkorban untuk yang ia sayangi dan kini Sasuke itu telah kembali.

Pertarungan yang sangat sengit pun tak dapat dihindari dan suatu keadaan membuatku jatuh tersimpuh dan menangis dalam hujan deras di tengah langit berwarna tua.

"Maaf… Aku hanya bisa membantu sebisaku. Teruslah menjadi yang terbaik Naruto. Kau adalah hokage terhebat yang pernah kulihat….. ukh….. bukan kau adalah Sahabat terbaik untukku. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Terima kasih, Naruto."

Bersama hujan yang memelan diselingi cahaya mentari membentuk lingkaran kecil yang dulu pernah terjadi saat kita bertarung. Tapi saat itu tak sama dengan sekarang. Saat itu yang ada hanyalah sifat kekanak-kanakkan dan rasa amarah yang sia-sia. Sekarang rasa kagum, sayang dan terimakasih membuktikan bahwa kamu telah mejadi apa yang selama ini kuharapkan.

Rintik terakhir hujan berlalu bersama dekapanku padamu. Aku berteriak keras. Sangat tak rela rasanya melepasmu setelah semua permusuhan ini selesai. Setelah semua masalah yang ada lenyap dan musuh yang hebat hancur. Ini sungguh tak adil.

Tapi senyummu yang damai benar-benar menghipnotisku.

Kini jasamu untuk Konoha akan selalu terkenang namun yang terpenting Uchiha Sasuke adalah Sahabat terbaikku. Yang selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa rela berkorban demi siapapun. Kami akan selalu mengenangmu.

Terutama aku, Uzumaki Naruto takkan pernah melupakan Sahabatku. Takkan pernah.

OWARI

Di sebuah rumah kecil bernuansa Jepang kuno suara tangis bayi terdengar keras. Seluruh Konoha sangat menantikan hari itu dimana seorang penerus Uzumaki Naruto Sang Hokage, lahir. Dan yang pertama terlihat adalah senyum dan mata hitam legam. Sang Hokage sangat fasih dengan perawakan itu. Rambut pirang yang jatuh, mata hitam dengan sedikit warna indigo dan yang paling ia ingat senyum yang sangat membahagiakan, senyum yang sangat tenang. Anaknya ini sangat mengingatkannya pada orang yang ia sayangi lebih dari siapapun. Seseorang yang membuatnya mengerti apa arti Sahabat itu. Bayi mungil itu diberi nama Uzumaki Sasuke.

~fin~

* * *

Leave your REVIEW ~


End file.
